Preguntas
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Phichit y Chris se miraron de manera cómplice, debían de tener una respuesta y el único que podía hacerlo era Yuuri ebrio... hecho por Gotti Calavera


Holiguiiss mi gente, esta idea vino a mi cabeza al ver el capítulo 10 ¡¿Cómo puede ser esto posible!? Y me hice muchas preguntas con respecto a nuestro protagonista y esta es una pequeña manifestación. Este drabble esta hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano, que lo disfruten.

 _Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece, si fuera así la boda existiría._

* * *

 _ **Preguntas**_

* * *

Phichit y Chris se miraron de manera cómplice, debían de tener una respuesta y el único que podía hacerlo era Yuuri ebrio.

Había pasado una semana después del Grand Prix y nombró como ganador a la medalla de oro a Yuri Plisetsky; pero muchos competidores aún se quedaban en Barcelona para turistear o tener unas merecidas vacaciones después de acumular tanto estrés.

El grupo reunido era un _dèjá vu_ , solo sin la presencia de dos mujeres. En la habitación del hotel sacaron el alcohol y tomaron sin ninguna jurisdicción, excepto para el menor que fue detenido por Otabek, no lo sintió como regaño y no se quejó de su pedido a pesar que hizo un puchero. Viktor no estaba, pero no tardaría en volver después de reunirse con Yakov, así que debían de apresurar en embriagar al japonés.

― **¿Por qué me sirven tanto?―** preguntó con una coloración en las mejillas.

― **Yuuri, debemos de celebrar. En el banquete no bebiste nada, en cambio Viktor casi me hace asesinarlo―** exclamó entre dientes lo último, porque el ruso casi provoco que su celular cayera en el ponche.

― **No te pongas así, estamos para celebrar la compañía de dos medallista―** dijo con picardía y el japonés siguió bebiendo.

Los vasos vacíos se volvían a llenar, el más joven de todos sudó en frío por tener que lidiar otra vez con su borrachera; aunque esta vez lo que si preocupaba era si cuando llegara el otro ruso como tomaría esto. Se sorprendió cuando ver al mayor llegar recostado en borde de la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa al ver a ese azabache reír como tonto.

― **No es justo, he querido hacer tomar a Yuuri. Me voy y lo veo así―** abrazó al japonés que seguía riendo como para notar su berrinche.

― **Dime, Yuuri ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te retiraras?―** cuestionó el tailandés con ingenuidad.

No noto las miradas clavadas que recibía de ambos rusos o soló los ignoro porque ese tema era algo delicado hasta el borde de no querer imaginar eso.

― **Sería maestro―** dijo con tranquilidad.

― **¿¡Tú!?―** interrumpió Chris **―No serías admitido en ninguna escuela si supieran que te comportas como un salvaje…**

― **No habló de escuelas, que… podría ser instructor de danza o patinaje sobre hielo―** canturrió el azabache.

― **Yo creo que serías un stripper―** ese comentario hizo escupir a Viktor su bebida.

― **¿¡Por qué eso!?―** cuestionó el kazajo.

― **Es porque se veía demasiado profesional el año pasado―** mencionó el moreno al recordar las fotos **―Ahora que lo pienso, tomo clases de eso en Detroit…**

― _ **Really!?**_ **―** exclamó sorprendido.

― **Esa chica me dijo que era para tener más resistencia―** admitió sin quitar esa sonrisa **― ¿Cómo me llamaría?**

― **Katsudon―** dijo en burla el rubio ¿qué bailarín erótico se llamaría así?

― **¡Hot Katsudon!―** gritó de la emoción el japonés.

― **Con lo tímido que eres, de seguro te despedirían―** habló Viktor.

― **Entonces ese trabajo no te conviene―** se puso pensativo Chris.

El ruso mayor quería saber que planeaban, era extraño ver a Phichit y el pervertido de turno formar equipo, la curiosidad era grande y por esta vez no tomaría mucho. Yuuri en ese estado de ebriedad soltaría verdades, los engranajes de su cabeza funcionaron al fin; ahora tendría que cuidarse de lo que diga su adorado cerdito.

― **Serías un gigolo―** ese fue un golpe bajo, hasta el kazajo había abierto la boca de la sorpresa.

― **¿Gigolo?―** comentaron los dos Yuri´s.

Yuri estaba confundido, no conocía esa palabra en inglés, pero por la expresión de su amigo supo que era algo más fuerte que la primera opción, una palabra surgió en su mente, pero ¿no podía ser eso, verdad? Pero la cara de Viktor le hizo responder su duda.

― **El cerdo no sería capaz de…**

― **¿Con cuántas personas te has acostado?―** preguntó sin tacto de Chris.

― **Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Si llegaste a tercera base con esa chica?**

― **Hai―** esa expresión dejo helado al ruso.

― **¿Y con ese chico?**

― **También…―** quiso beber, pero el hombre a su lado se lo impidió.

― **Yuuri~ será mejor que lo dejes―** su sonrisa ocultaba los nervios del momento, pero fueron opacados con algo de celos.

― **¿Y cómo es?―** preguntó Otabek.

― **¿Cómo qué?―** cuestionaron todos.

― **¿Tener sexo con un hombre?**

― **¿¡Por qué la pregunta, Otabek!?―** hablo el rubio con las mejillas encendidas.

― **Porque no comprendo cómo pueden…**

― **Eso es muy fácil―** interrumpió el ebrio.

― **No creo que no debas de mencionar tus experiencias…**

― **¿¡Estas celoso!? No importa, será la primera vez que lo hice contigo―** iba a detenerlo, pero… **―Ahora que lo pienso ¿te dolió? Te introduje el **** y el *** se ******, aun así use *******…**

El ambiente se congelo, Phichit tomó foto a la escena donde el ruso estaba sonrojado hasta los orejas y no solo él, también Yuri; podría ser por la vergüenza o por las palabras del descarado japonés. Al rato se burlaría sobre orgullo del plateado, porque todos aseguraban quien estaba arriba era él y el azabache no lo negaba, pero no tenía el puesto que todos creían.

* * *

Soy la única persona que ve a Viktor como uke, es que esas nalgas no son...

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
